vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
ワールズエンド・ダンスホール (World's End Dancehall)
and |singers = Hatsune Miku and Megurine Luka |producers = wowaka (music, lyrics, illustration, video) |links = }} Background "World's End Dance Hall" is an original song by wowaka and is one of his most notable songs. It was uploaded to YouTube on September 4, 2017. It's also wowaka's first work with Luka. On April 17, 2019 it has entered the Hall of Myths, reaching over 10 million views and becoming one of the most well-known and popular Vocaloid duets. It is the first song featuring Luka to enter the Hall of Myths. Like in other wowaka songs, the lyrics are vague and open to many interpretations. One being that it is about the 'world's end' and 2 lovers that eventually commit suicide at the end of the song. Lyrics |-|Japanese Lyrics= |-|Approved English Lyrics = Written by Lasah, a japanese vocalist and lyricist, this version of the song was used in the Mikunopolis in Los Angeles concert. This version used mainly Luka's voice. Cross the borderline of black and white And, Climb the stairway up and up we go Nothing good to do just bored to death. Hey, can I take your hand and steal you away? Step and stumble, do you want to go on? Don't you worry, the altar is our floor Toss and turn, and dizzy up ourselves, and Keep on dancing, you and me right here now Bury the room with all the shrill calls, voice Swirl the senses, down and down we go, Nothing good to do, just bored to tears. Hey, Why don't we make a clean breast of it now? (Find the… Meaning of connecting with these simple words, Reason of disliking without seeing hers, Finding it… finding it… no meaning, no reason. I gnash my teeth with my face smiling shy, I smile with my eyes shut and everything black.) I don't want to bore myself with all of that nonsense! Hop'n step'n may I have this dance This is the world's end. Shall we do the 'one, two'? Drink in all of this apocalyptism How about a little taste of daze and Tick and tack, the moment's moving on Shoot now, 'say cheese!' our time is running out Round and round and going round and round, Intoxicate. The world's getting (high). A spatial just for you bystanders, Jump in the terminal, let's start the race. "Nothing good to do, just bored to death. Hey, Can I take your hand and steal you away?" Something seems to be unusual, wrong. Shall we believe in what is called "our fate"? Step and stumble, do you want to go on? No no, how about making a fool of ourselves (Find the… Meaning of repeating all these foolish moves, Reason to make steps as the music grooves, Finding it… finding it… no meaning, no reason. I just want to dance when I need a little blue, I just want to laugh when I need a little tear.) I don't want to hear anymore of that ego! Pop'n sense'n may I have this song Before the world's end. Shall we sing the 'un, deux'? My heart, it's yours. Can you hear the beat? No no, not yet, I won't forget how. Oh my, look and see, what a lovely view! There there, the world's a monochrome highway. Crawl and creep, not a single piece will move Anyhow, it's dead, nothing's going to change. (YEAH!) Hop'n step'n may I have this dance This is the world's end. Shall we do the 'one, two'? Drink in all of this apocalyptism How about a little taste of daze and Tick and tack, the moment's moving on Shoot now, 'say cheese!' our time is running out Farewell, so long. Have a nice day Goodbye, to this world's end (dancehall). Derivatives |utau = |other = |human = and |producers = Lasah (translation) |categories = Human cover, Alternative language |title = ✿ham and JubyPhonic's English Cover |description = |color = #999999; color:white }} |dance = |arrangement = |fanmadepv = |spinoff = |more = }} Other media appearances Literatures This song was featured in the following literatures: *Vocaloid Best Selection series. (sheet music) *VOCALO☆Band Score, vol.2 Discography This song was featured in the following albums: *VOCAROCK collection feat. 初音ミク *SEVEN GIRLS' DISCORD *Nico Nico Touhou Kenbunroku Genkyokushuu *Unhappy Refrain *VOCALOID BEST from Nico Nico Douga (Red) *MIKUNOPOLIS in LOS ANGELES *初音ミク -Project DIVA- F Complete Collection Concerts This song was featured in the following concerts: Video games This song was featured in the following video games: *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- f *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Dreamy Theater Extend (Live mode only; 39's Giving Day Edition) *Miku Flick/02 (DLC) *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone *Groove Coaster Zero *Groove Coaster EX / Rhythmvaders EX Gallery World's_End_DanceHall_concert.jpg|Miku and Luka performing "World's End DanceHall" at the "Miku no Hi Dai Kanshasai 39's Giving Day" concert in 2012. World's_End_Dancehall_module_PSP_Vita.png|Miku's Emerald module for the song "World's End Dancehall", designed by bob. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- f. Luka_World_End_DanceHall_Module_PSP_Vita.png|Luka's Ruby module for the song "World's End Dancehall", designed by bob. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- f. Worlds end dancehall f loading screen.png|bob's loading screen, for the song "World's End Dancehall". From the video game "''-Project DIVA- f''". I_Kyubey1338540894.jpeg|SEGA's World's End Dance Hall mini figurine External links Unofficial * Pixiv Encyclopedia }} Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Japanese duet songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Songs featuring Megurine Luka Category:Concert songs Category:Mobile game songs Category:Video game songs Category:Songs featured in literatures